


Survival of the fittest

by Propernicethat



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Come Inflation, Feral Behavior, Forced Eye Contact, Gang Rape, Inflation, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Groping, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Throat Fucking, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bebop and Rocksteady get hold of an injured Raphael and boy do they have some fun with the hot headed turtle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival of the fittest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commission for TheWolfBroughtIndoors from tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Commission+for+TheWolfBroughtIndoors+from+tumblr).



> A wing it commission for TheWolfBroughtIndoors from tumblr! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!

“Where do you think you’re going now?”

Raph winced while turning his back on his brother. The blue banded turtle held his arms crossed in front of his chest and was evidently getting sick of his brother’s attitude and behaviour. The hot head had been out that night even though Master Splinter had given them strict instructions to stay away from the surface. There had been a big Halloween party and the streets had been filled with revelers and costumes of all shapes and sizes. Even Mikey, who’d been the most excited had managed to go without disobeying orders. He’d instead decorated the lair and spent the night watching horror movies with Donnie, who when wasn’t holding his hands in front of his eyes, was analysing the scenes and picking apart each of the movie’s plots. 

“Anywhere but here!”

Raph snapped, tightening his bandana and rolling his shoulders. Leonardo frowned at the macho act, so used to it by now that he expected nothing more from the larger brother. The red banded turtle, with his usual swagger, strode out of the liar, his footsteps pounding as his gait increased and he moved though the sewers blindly. 

“Shouldn’t we go after him?”

“Let him learn his own lesson.”

XXX

Raph had his own hideaway where he went when he wanted to get away from the other three. Deep in the sewers and though a large crack in the wall, down an exit and though another walkway. Raph had made a hammock there and thrown a few of his favourite comics on a box, which acted as a makeshift table. This secret little hideaway as also where he’d stashed the beer he’d found. Crates and crates of it had been thrown away at the dump, shit was a little flat and bitter, but it did its job. He threw his form into the hammock, kicking back and folding his arms behind his head, eyes lowering and soon he was fast asleep. 

XXX 

The red banded turtle had slept all day and when he finally woke up he felt ready to explore the city some more. Fuck what Leo said, he was just high and mighty and controlling because Splinter had designated him as leader. Raph was convinced that shit had gotten to his brother’s head, not only that but he was further convinced it should have been he who was appointed leader. After all, he was the strongest out of all of them! 

Moving out of the hammock and stretching, Raph snatched up a can of beer, using his teeth to crank it open before taking a hearty swig and proceeding to shudder in response to the bitter taste. Still he took the can with him as he made his way out of the sewer, finding the nearest drain lid and slinking out effortlessly without detection. It was late at night and the alleyways were never lit in these parts. Raph always used that to his advantage, taking the darkest routes as he travelled and explored. If he was gonna’ make a difference for this city, he had better get to know it like the back of his hand first. 

The Hot head heard heightened voices in the neighboring alley and hopped up onto the wall before scaling his way up onto the roof in order to peer down. Seems like two fellas were arguing and their broads were getting pretty mad too, pointing fingers at one another. Raph sighed, hopping across to the next before missing the ledge and slipping from the building before falling into an open dumpster. 

“Shit..shit..fuck..”

He grunted, his hand instinctively moving to his left leg, grabbing at his ankle. Raph gripped the side of the dumpster, shifting his body forward and out of it before immediately throwing himself down into a sit on the alleyway’s filthy concrete. His left foot was full of glass shards from broken bottles, imbedded deep due to his landing. Not only that, but he’d also landed awkwardly on top of that leg, twisting his knee in the process. 

He pressed his shell to the dumpster, unwinding what he could of his foot bandages before gripping a shard of glass and yanking it out roughly, hissing under his breath and gritting his teeth. It stung, it really fucking stung. Raph had never taken a bullet but he imagined this was what it felt like. 

“You can do this big man…shit ..fuck…Ahh!”

The Hot head pulled out another, and then another, small specks of blood littering the concrete at his feet as he cussed noisily. 

“What do we have here?”

“Looks like a turtle to me my man.”

Raph froze, eyes widening before lifting his gaze. He’d been so focused on removing the glass he hadn’t heard the impending footsteps and the two large frames standing over him, so much for being a ninja. Rocksteady, a mutant with the face of a Rhinoceros and his partner, Bebop, a boar, both though not so smart were still very dangerous. 

“You pair of clowns better back the fuck off.”

“OoOoOoo!”

Bebop held his hands up mockingly, before elbowing Rocksteady in the side, who didn’t find the gestures amusing. The Rhino ignored his pig-faced partner, lowering his form and gripping Raph by the front of his belt. The red banded turtle immediately reacted, throwing a punch at the Rhino’s face, which caused the brute to drop him. Raph threw his form into a stand before screaming out wildly, the glass sinking deeper into his skin, his full body weight lowering onto that crippled knee joint, the pain was like nothing he’d ever felt before. It sent a shockwave up his spine, the turtle’s entire core shaken up from the chilling agony alone. Raph immediately fell to his knees, where he felt hands on the rim of his shell, in moments his body was lifted up, forced into a stand before being slammed face forward against the wall. 

He heard their laughter, his head spinning as he gripped onto the stone, trying desperately to lift his body up and grabbing for his Sai. 

“Looking for these?”

Fuck. Bebop had grabbed them while he was being thrown. The hog tried to spin them but failed miserably, dropping them in the background while Rocksteady gripped the back of Raph’s shell, slamming him once more against the stone wall, he seemed to really liked doing that. The pain was hindering the red banded turtle’s reactions, the thumping in his knee matching the thumping in his head like a steady but aggressive heartbeat. 

Rocksteady didn’t stop until Raph was lying on his side. This was not how it was meant to go. He was a hero, a fighter, he was the strongest! Yet, there he was, lying here getting his ass handed to him like a nerd in the schoolyard. The pain was so hard, so harsh and crippling that he couldn’t even fight back, he was rapidly swallowing down globs of saliva as he desperately fought the rising sickness pooling in his belly. Blood oozed from his nostrils, sliding down his parted lips, mingling with saliva before running down his chin as he panted heavily. 

He could hear Bebop moving over him, hands either sides of his head as he swayed.

“Fuck…FUCK you!”

Raph shouted when he felt hands either sides of his head. The pig forced him to look up at the rhino mutant standing over him.

“You’re gonna’ get real used to looking up at me, boy.”

The words reverberated in his brain as his face was smashed against the concrete.

He blacked out. 

XXX

The hot headed turtle first heard muffled voices, blinking back slowly as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. Raph’s head was pounding, barely able to force his eyes to focus. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, his throat dry and painful like he’d been swallowing pins and needles. 

“Hey..hey Rocks, I think sleeping beauties finally woken up!”

He heard chairs screeching on concrete and movement towards his form. He realised now that his arms were above him, wrists tied together as his body was suspended from the ceiling of the abandoned factory by a chain and hook. He could barely feel his wrists, which was in a way a godsend simply because his toes were barely grazing the floor. He squirmed in his restraints, growling aggressively as he attempted to flex his muscles, tried to show that he wasn’t without fight. He received a hard punch to his face and he grunted, spitting out a tooth followed by some blood. 

“Fuck you.”

He snapped and was met with laughter from the two lumbering mutants; he kept up the aggressive front until suddenly he felt a large hand on his crotch. The red banded turtle froze, eyes widening as he blinked back, finally his vision coming into focus as he squirmed away.

“Aww…Is he a shy little turtle?”

“Nobody ever touched you there, boy?”

Rocksteady grunted, before gripping his crotch again, yanking him roughly though his pants, causing Raph to wince before baring his teeth. 

“Fuck…you.”

He managed again.

“Fuck us? Naw fella‘, you got it all wrong.”

“Yeah, cause you see, it’s gonna be us that fucks you!”

Apparently this was hilarious because the two erupted into laugher at the turtle’s expense, Raph began to squirm more frantically in his binds, watching as he saw huge grey hands grip the rim of his pants. Rocksteady pulled until Raph’s pants started to rip at the front, he yanked him so hard that he started to swing forward, his baggy pants effortlessly slipping off his legs before they even ripped entirely. They hung at his ankles for a moment before sliding off entirely, pooling at his feet. Fight or flight instincts kicked in and the turtle began to kick out, swinging his form in his restraints. He was caught, Bebop gripping his cock hard and giving it a good squeeze. 

“He’s pretty little compared to us Rocks!”

The pig faced mutant began to stroke Raph’s cock roughly, yanking and teasing the foreskin back and forth, Rocksteady was already unzipping his own pants, sliding his huge grey cock out and practically drooling at the sight of their captive. 

“Get..the…get the fuck off me!”

Raph growled, squirming frantically, unable to even swing away as the Rhino mutant got behind him and steadied his shell. The turtle felt large hands on his now exposed buttocks, tail forcefully lifted to expose his tight little hole. 

“Are you a virgin little turtle?”

“Bet he is!”

“Get the fuck off me!”

Raph managed in response before bucking back, feeling a huge finger force its way into his waiting hole. He yelped, closing his eyes and desperately trying to get away from it. 

“Oh…I’d say we got a virgin turtle here!”

“Mmm nice…boy, you’re gonna’ be so tight ain’t you?”

Bebop leaned forward, running his rough tongue along Raph’s cheek, the turtle spat in his face and the hog laughed, swiping the thick globs of saliva from his fur. Raph opened his mouth to spit abuse at his captors when he felt that huge finger slide out before jamming back in, rocking him forward. The other hand smacked his buttock roughly and he felt the rhino’s hot breath against his neck. 

“I’m gonna’ breed you like the bitch you are, boy.”

He growled, sliding his finger out and spreading the turtle’s buttocks with his huge hands. He lined his cock up; Bebop was also steadying Raph, leaning in to bite at his neck, leaving wet patches of drool mixed with blood in his wake. The turtle was trapped between the two, weak from the beatings he’d taken and wrists tied tightly, he was completely vulnerable to the twos assault. Suddenly he cried out noisily, sounding like a wild animal in agony, that thick rhino cock was forced into his tight, vulnerable hole. It stretched him, his entire body trembling, his rim positively burning in response to the intrusion. 

“So…fucking tight…”

Raph shook his head, teeth bared as he squirmed and bucked, desperate to get away from that cock as it was slowly pushed into him, inch after inch. He choked back a small whimper, which got the two mutants laughing. 

“Aww…What a little bitch.”

“I can’t wait to make you swallow my cum turtle.”

Bebop pulled Raph’s bandana from his head, un-knotting it and wrapping it around the turtle’s neck. He yanked his head roughly, holding it as he watched him get fucked by his partner in crime. Blood was lubricating the turtle’s entrance, more coating the Rhino’s cock with each thrust. He was moving harder and faster now, gripping Raph’s shell and repeatedly rutting him as if he were a bitch in heat. 

“Time for me to have some fun too.”

The Hog snorted, waddling off for a moment to pull the lever of the chain that was suspending their victim. Raph was noisy, shouting out loudly with each hard thrust, but when he felt the chain loosen and his feet touch the floor he tried to move forward in an attempt to escape, but his feet gave out beneath him and he fell. Rocksteady moved over him, mounting him like the wild brute that he was before continuing to repeatedly fill the turtle with cock. He only stopped when he came, forcing his length inside to the hilt, hanging balls smacking the turtle’s as he groaned noisily, body rocked by the intense orgasm and the sensation of filling the turtle up. However, in moments he was at it again, relentlessly beginning to pound Raph as he grunted and panted. 

What Raph didn’t know was that Rhino males could cum every 40 seconds, and Rocksteady was only just getting into the rhythm of things. Bebop removed the hook from the turtle’s wrist binds and instead hooked it to the makeshift collar around the turtle’s neck. He used the lever once more, forcing the turtle to yank his head up, hard choking sounds escaping his throat, mouth wide open as he desperately gasped for air. 

“You bite down Princess and you’ll be fuckin’ sorry.”

Bebop grunted, pulling his cock out and squatting down in front of their captive, who tried to turn his head. Bebop licked at Rocksteady’s drool covered jawline as he force-fed his length into the turtle’s open mouth. He slammed his hard pink cock down into Raph’s throat, who of course immediately attempted to bite down. The hog mutant pulled his cock out, yanking the turtle’s head back and growling aggressively. 

“You little bitch!”

Rocksteady roared out noisily as he came for the third time, already Raph’s belly was beginning to protrude due to the sheer amount of seed that’d been injected into him. Bebop began to repeatedly punch Raph in the mouth over and over, with each hairy fist in his mouth; there was more blood and soon more teeth littering the floor. The turtle drooled heavily down his chin, his nostrils flared and full of blood as he glared up at the Pig faced mutant. 

“Do that again and I’ll make sure you ain’t got no teeth left, just perfect for being the little cock sucker that you are!”

He growled, yanking Raph’s head up before squatting down in front of him once more, forcing his cock into his mouth. Immediately Bebop grunted before letting a steady stream of piss jet down the turtle’s throat. He forced his cock in until his balls were against Raph’s chin, making sure the choking turtle swallowed every drop. As he pulled his cock back he immediately slammed it back in, repeatedly fucking Raph’s mouth and groaning noisily. Goddamn it felt good, better than any human chick they’d found and raped. 

XXX

Rocksteady came for the fifth time before sliding his cock out, followed by a splatter of thick rhino cum. Raph bucked weakly, feeling a jet of cum squirt out of him as he tried to escape. Bebop had cum down the turtle’s throat twice too, his body still quivering in pleasure as repeated orgasms rocked his body. Man it felt good to be a lil’ piggy!

They swapped placed, Rocksteady lazily sitting down and forcing the turtle’s mouth onto his cock, holding Raph’s head in his lap as he occasionally thrusted up into his throat. Bebop was on top of the turtle, mounting him and forcing him down against the floor with his body weight. 

The pair used Raph until their hearts were content and until they were both panting and sweating. Both squirting their last loads into the turtle they backed up and admired their handiwork. Raph lay there, his face lying in a puddle of thick cum as with his lower half, the stuff was leaking from the turtle’s entrance, soft cock lying in the pool. 

“Think we should let Shredder know we got a turtle?”

The two looked at each other.

“…Nah!”

They said in unison.


End file.
